Facing the truth
by InvisibleBlade
Summary: He hated to admit it but the young technician had stolen his heart a long time ago. Admitting it would mean facing his feelings though, and dealing with those had always been rather horrific for him. However as his own flesh and blood steps through an anomaly he finds himself with no options left but to tell Jess. Jecker fic! Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own **

* * *

As Olivia stared at the glowing golden light fluxing in front of her she was filled with a sudden sense of fate. It was as if that light had been waiting , specifically, for her. It was beckoning her to it, drawing her in to it's fiery flames like it held some sort of magnetic pull over her.

She supposed that this wasn't at all how a person should react to something like this. Any normal person would probably run away screaming. She should be scared, yes, scared is definatly what she should be feeling. However she wasn't, apprehensive yes, scared no.

She had never seen something so truly beautiful and breathtaking in her life, and the fact that the light shouldn't exist but did only deepened her curiosity. This was fascinating and though she wasn't a little kid any more she found that there was a magical quality to the light.

She smiled to herself as she took another daring step forwards. Perhaps she'd be the first to discover whatever this light was. As amazing as that would be, Olivia didn't care about fame and fortune. To be honest it was the school holidays and she just wanted a little adventure. Just one little flash of excitement, that's all.

Her fathers words from earlier that day echoed within her mind, " Be home before dark. "

She looked up at the sky and sighed at the sight of the sun dipping into a sea of red. It wouldn't be long until dark came, but then she'd only be a few minutes, right? What would be the harm in checking out the light?

Finally making a decision she strode through the shining light. Only moments later the light flickered out of existence, and that's how Olivia Becker found herself in a different world, trapped, with no return.

* * *

**Want to gain reviews fast and feel good about it at the same time? Then follow **

**the steps below.**

**1. Leave a review on this fic.**

**2. I'll review one of your fan fictions and add you onto my alert/fave list. To those who haven't written stories yet then I'll add you onto my alert list anyway so if you do write anything I'll be able to review it straight away. If you're a guest on this site and don't actually have an account then leave a prompt in a review and I'll write a one shot based on that prompt dedicated to you. ( Because I feel bad that you guys that haven't got accounts can't join in.)**

**3. Post this either on your profile page or on the bottom of your next story update.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own**

**A/N: A huge thanks goes to everyone who has reviewed/alerted/faved. Your support means the world to me.**

* * *

Becker hated to admit it but the young technician had stolen his heart a long time ago. Admitting it would mean facing his feelings though, and dealing with those had always been rather horrific for him. He hated emotions being the vocal point of his life as it meant he lost control of his thoughts and his body. Becker was a soldier, he needed control.

Shutting away his feelings was a lot easier said than done though. Falling in love with Jessica Parker was certainly something he hadn't anticipated, but now here he was stuck in a rut. He couldn't run away from the intense feelings he felt for her nor was he able to act upon them. He was utterly miserable as a result and even he could tell he was in an exceptionally bad mood because of it.

His mood was caused by the fact that Jess looked even more beautiful today than ever. She was wearing a tiny, purple mini skirt that teased him unbearably, and her bright red heels, oh how he loved those heels. The outfit she was wearing practically screamed Jess ; so colourful and bright, just like the woman herself. To make things increasingly worse the only people in the Arc apart from a few of his men were himself and Jess. It was amazing how creative his imagination could be...

Becker took a daring glimpse as Jess sat behind the ADD but then made sure to look away almost immediately. His heart ached slightly but he ignored it as he always did, and as he always probably would. He couldn't afford to love because he knew just how hard he'd fall if anything ever happened to her.

He shuddered as he remembered holding her pale form within his arms after she had been bitten by one of the overgrown prehistoric beetles. He had been so scared of losing her, so terrified that she'd die in his arms. He'd almost told her then, almost. He's glad he didn't now because not only would it have made him look foolish but he would have probably ended up hurting Jess's feelings.

He knew how she felt about him ; how couldn't he? He found it quite endearing to see how flustered she got around him, and her gentle probes of if he had a girlfriend were really quite funny. Although he returned her feelings he doubted he would make her happy. He's … complicated. Not many people understand him, and those who do normally choose to stay well away from him, and with what were probably good reasons.

Jess was young and naïve ; she saw him as a hero, a good man, her protector. The truth was that although he lived to protect her and the team he was none of these things. Beneath the surface he was covered in scars and not just physical injuries he had gained from working in the army, but emotional ones too. If Jess learnt the truth about him then she's never want to be around him again, and that was a thought Becker couldn't even bare thinking about.

Suddenly a familiar alarm blaring out broke Becker's deep thoughts. Instinct immediately kicked in and Becker was running, EMD at the ready. Adrenaline pumped through his bloodstream at a million miles per hour and his heart pounded with excitement within his chest. He ran over to Jess and placed a hand on her should causing her to whip around to face him, " Come on genius. Where's this one? " He raised an eyebrow, grinning in enthusiasm.

Jess blinked, regained her composure and span back round, typing away madly at her keyboard, " It's close. Incredibly so. " He watched as her eyes widened dramatically, " It's here Becker. Inside the Arc." Her voice was trembling with fear. Becker could hardly blame her for being scared, not after the last time an anomaly opened up in the Arc.

" Where exactly?" Becker asked calmly.

" Hang on. Let me just get up the CCTV footage. " Jess replied hurriedly. A few seconds later and the footage was up, " Lester's office. "

Becker stifled a laugh, " Brilliant. I wonder who he'll sue if his desk gets mauled by a prehistoric dinosaur." Then straightening up he began shouting out orders to his men. Once that was dealt with he turned back to Jess " Call the rest of the team. Tell him what's going on. " Becker told her.

Jess giggled and mock saluted him, " Yes sir. " Despite her mildly light joking he could tell that she was still frightened.

" It'll be ok you know. " He assured her.

" I know. Now go on. Kick some dinosaur butt. " She waved him away.

He smiled at her before legging it up the flight of stairs leading up to Lester's office. There he found the anomaly, glowing brightly in front of him, " Lock it now!" He yelled at his men. Becker held his EMD up and crouched in a defensive posture.

One of his men yelled and pointed, " There's something coming through!"

Becker strained his eyes but he too could see a dark figure rising from out of the light. Raising his EMD he set his aim on the figure and with expert ease pulled the trigger back. A jolt of electricity sped out and hit the ominous shadow.

He rushed forwards as the figure landed on the floor. It wasn't a monster, a creature, a predator, it was a girl. The anomaly throbbed to a standstill and as quickly as it had appeared it disappeared again. The girl could be no older than thirteen and had long dark brown hair framing her pale, freckle painted face. He leant over the unconscious girl and checked her pulse.

It was there… just about.

" I need medical help now! " He roared.

As he stared on at the girl he felt like he recognised her from somewhere but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

* * *

**I love reviews, you love reviews, everyone on this site loves reviews, right? That's why I came up with the review game.**

**The Review game**

**1. Leave a review on my fanfiction.**

**2. I'll review one of your fan fictions and I'll tell you what I liked about your fic and if you need to improve in any areas I'll tell you that to as I think it's important to know as a writer where you need to improve. I'll also add you onto my alert/fave list. To those who haven't written stories yet then I'll add you onto my alert list anyway so if you do write anything I'll be able to review it straight away. If you're a guest on this site and don't actually have an account then leave a prompt in a review and I'll write a one shot based on that prompt dedicated to you. ( Because I feel bad that you guys that haven't got accounts can't join in.)**

**3. Post this either on your profile page or on the bottom of your next story update.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own.**

**A/N: A huge thanks goes to everyone who has reviewed/alerted/ faved so far. YOur support means the world to me. **

* * *

Olivia awoke with a slow, fatigue ridden start, and groaned. Every part of her body was aching, and nausea was washing over her in it's bucket loads. Her head was throbbing painfully, and although the world around her was nothing more than a blurry smudge the memories prior to now were still crystal clear.

She had seen a light ; the most beautiful thing that her eyes had ever bestowed upon, and then she had walked towards the light, and because of her dam over active curiosity she had ended up getting herself knocked out. The only question that was bugging her was, who had knocked her out? Why would someone want to knock her out anyway?

" Ah, You're finally awake. You scared me a bit there. " A voice said from near by. For some unknown reason that voice sounded strangely familiar to Olivia. Where had she heard that voice before?

" I didn't mean to hurt you. How are you feeling? " Yup she had definitely heard that voice before; Soft, kind and caring, with a hint of angst staining each word.

Shaking her head, and blinking several times she cleared her eyesight, but she quickly wished that she hadn't. She felt her jaw drop and she swallowed down hard. Nope, this wasn't happening, this couldn't be happening. It made no sense! , " Dad?" She choked out the word in shock. What was he doing here? Why was he wearing that uniform? And on second thoughts, why was he clutching onto a rather mean looking gun for? Her farther has always encouraged non violence, and now here he was carrying a gun around with him like it was suddenly his new best friend. Gosh, she knew he'd be angry about her not being back in time for tea but this was a tiny bit ridiculous.

Her dad frowned, " Dad? How hard did you hit your head?" He slowly walked over to her, " What's your name? " He asked her gently, " I want to help you but I'm going to need some details first. So let's start with introductions, shall we? I'm Becker and you're? ..." He trailed off, awaiting an answer.

Her pulse quickened as she began to panic internally. What? How could her own dad not know who she was? Was this a joke? Or was this just his own funny way of punishing her. geez ... normal dads would just ground their children.

Rolling her eyes she decided she'd play along, " Hello Becker, nice to meet you. I'm Olivia, Olivia Becker. Hmm, funny, do you think we're related? " She drawled sarcastically, but from the glare she was met with her farther obviously didn't find it funny.

" Fine." Her dad shrugged, " If you want to play things like that, we can. " His words were bitter, and there was something else that Olivia noticed about him too. His eyes held no love or affection for her within them. In fact there wasn't a drop of recognition within them. He wasn't joking around. He really didn't know her. She watched as he reached up a hand to ear and began to speak, but this time he wasn't speaking to her, " Matt, where are you? Hurry up! We need to interrogate this girl. She's not cooperating. " Pulling his hand back down he shook his head, " You have just made things very difficult for yourself." He growled at her angrily.

Olivia began shaking as reality finally kicked in. Her own farther didn't know her, and in fact it seemed he held an almost blatant hatred for her, or rather just a general hatred. He wasn't the kind, loving man she had last seen at breakfast but he was cold. In fact he was brutally icy, from his posture to the way he spoke his words. What the hell was going on? As a single tear dropped from her eye and splashed down her cheek she heard a loud, ear-splitting siren ringing out.

Her dad let out a loud, disgruntled sigh, " Stay here. I'll deal with you later."

Olivia shook her head, wiped away her tears and leapt down from the medical cot that she had ben lying on. She had to get to the bottom of all this before the world she had awoken to drove her mad.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own **

**A/N: A huge thanks goes to my reviewers and to those who have faved/alerted this story. **

**P.S: Emily is not part of this story. I plan for Olivia to kind of take her place. In more ways than one ...**

* * *

Orders flew from Becker's mouth like fire spitting, and sizzling as it's flames reacted with the cold oxygen in the air. He hardly heard his own words, he barely noticed his men surrounding him, following whatever orders he had yelled to the letter. His mind was unfocused, and his thoughts were nothing more than a broken haze. The events going on around him seemed unimportant compared to what was going on within his mind. This was just a ritual that he was accustomed to. He could deal with anomalies with his eyes closed. What he couldn't deal with was the recurring image of the girl he had left back at the ARC. She had looked so defeated, and scared, and confused. He remembered how her eyes had watered at his harsh words, how the tears had fallen in their dozens. Ok, perhaps he had been a bit hard on her. She was only a little girl after all. A little girl trapped in a time that wasn't her own. He felt guilt twist in the pit of his stomach. His words hadn't been based on nothing though. If that girl wasn't telling them her real name then there was no telling what other things she might be hiding. She could be working for Helen Cutter for all he knew! Though that was highly unlikely, but Olivia Becker? Did she really think he was going to fall for that one?

" Look out!" He heard one of his men yell from behind him. He blinked. How long had he zoned out for?

Becker turned around slowly, his heart thudded relentlessly within his chest. A future predator was leaping in his direction ... it was too late. Too late to react, too late to move out of the way. The only thing Becker could do as he was knocked to the ground was hope his men would be able to shoot the vile beast with their EMD's before it tore him to shreds. He felt it's millions of sharp fangs ripping into his chest. He was knocked and tossed about like a rag doll. A thick red liquid began to seep into his vision, blood he realised, his blood. He coughed as dirt began filling his lungs, and kicked out with what little strength he still had. He managed to hit the predator in the stomach, stunning it momentarily. He dragged himself away from the creature, and watched as a blue light flashed through the air, and it toppled to the ground.

His world faded into black.

* * *

Matt looked on at the young girl in puzzlement. Who was she? She was so young. Far too young to be in the situation she was in. He could sympathise with her, he truly could. Being thrown from the life you've known, the life you've grown up with, had been bewildering for him. He can't imagine how she feels. She's just a child. A helpless young girl who had probably just wondered into an anomaly by mistake. Still, she could be the key to everything. The key to why the future became the hostile and destructive place he had grown up in, " Who are you?" He asked gently.

He listened intently as the girls breathing quickened, and watched as she scrunched her eyes shut. He took note of the tiny tremors running up and down her body, " I know you're scared. You have no need to be though. Here at the ARC we help people like you. You're safe here." He reassured her.

Her eyes opened, and she bit her lip in what Matt could only presume was deep contemplation, " What's the ARC? " She asked in a small, timid voice.

Matt narrowed his eyes slightly. Should he tell her? If he told her about what the ARC was and what they did then it might only complicate things, but if he didn't then how would he gain her trust? Finally he decided that she deserved to know, " The ARC stands for anomaly research centre. The glowing ball of light that you walked through ... that was an anomaly. " He thought long and hard about how to explain to a child about what an anomaly was, " They're like doorways in time. Some open to the future, and others the past. Me, and a group of people research them. We stop creature's disturbing the timeline by containing any incursions that may occur. And we help people who are like you. People that are out of their time. Those who can't return because the anomalies are closed. " He glanced at her, and smiled softly.

The girls eyes widened, " Creatures?" She questioned, " What kind of creatures?"

Matt chuckled gently at the girls enthusiasm, " Some are beautiful, and magnificent. And some are just about as deadly as you can get. " Cocking his head he grinned, " Now don't you think it's about time you told me who you are."

The girl nodded, her chocolate brown hair fell neatly around her face like a halo, " I'm Oliva Becker." She introduced herself.

Her name was like a bombshell raining down on Matt. Surely he had misheard her. Becker. This couldn't be a relation of Becker's, could it? Becker would have said something if that were the case. Unless this was a future relative of his. As he stared into the girls eyes he realised that without a doubt Becker's eyes were staring back. They were dark brown like his with a golden tint surrounding them, and they held the same amount of mystery as the soldier's eyes did. Matt prided himself on being able to read people, and his gut instinct told him that this girl was telling the truth.

He was about to say something to the girl who had claimed to be called Olivia when he heard Jess's distressed voice in his ear piece.

" Matt, Becker's down!"


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **

**A/N: A huge thanks goes to everyone who has shown me support with this story so far.**

* * *

Olivia instantly felt dread fill her. She could tell something was almost certainly wrong. The man that had been questioning her, Matt, was now deathly pale.

"What's wrong? " She asked worriedly.

Matt shook his head, " Nothing for you to worry about, hey? Everything is going to be fine" He got up from his seat, " I've got to go somewhere. I'll be back in a bit. Will you be alright on your own for a while. " His words were confident, but she could tell in his eyes that something bad had happened.

" Let me come with you." She begged.

" I really don't think that's a good idea. One of the people I told you about … they've been hurt." The Irish man went to leave, but Olivia moved in front of him.

" Who?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter. " He tried to brush her off, but she could tell that he was hiding something from her.

"Please. Just tell me" She begged him.

Matt locked eyes with her, " Hilary Becker. Do you know him?" He queried.

Olivia's heart pounded relentlessly within her ribcage, " know him _" She choked, " He's my _" She bit down hard on her tongue. If her own father didn't believe her about who she was then this man certainly wouldn't. Why was it like she didn't even exist here? And then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

From what Matt had explained to her. The glowing ball of light, an anomaly, was a gateway through time. Things started to finally slot into place within her mind. She had crossed through an anomaly, and this wasn't her time, but her father was here. This meant that it couldn't be too far from her own time. Only a few years. Give or take a few. Now come to think about it her father had looked a little younger. The laugh lines around his eyes were only just beginning to form, and whereas the father she had left cooking her dinner had a set of slightly grey tinged hair, but there hadn't been a single spec of aging on the heartless man that had shouted at her in the medical bay.

" He's my _"

"Your what?" Matt questioned her, raising an eyebrow quizzically.

Olivia bit down on her lip. If this was really a time before she was born perhaps it was best to keep her mouth shut. She was enough of a sci fi freak to know that foreknowledge was a dangerous, and tricky business. One wrong word and her existence could be wiped out. Sort of like in back to the future. One small decision in the present could have a detrimental effect on her future

This was purely insane. One minute she had been walking down her street, bored, and fed up of her mundane life, and the next she had been zapped into the past. She had only wanted a little adventure. She had gotten far more than she had bargained for.

Her dad hadn't mentioned working in the ARC before. As far as she was aware he was a security guard, and that had been his job for almost the whole of his life. Unless he just said that for her and her moms safety. Perhaps he was a secret spy. That would be cool! Her Dad. Security guard by day, secret agent by night. It would make sense.

She shrugged, " Doesn't matter."

Matt gave her an intense look, " Are you sure _" He was about to ask her a question when a flustered woman in her mid twenties came barging in. It wasn't just any woman though. It was her mother.

Well there goes her theory about her dad lying about his job to protect her and her mother.

Olivia felt herself paling. She wasn't quite sure what to make of everything, but she knew one thing for sure, and that was that everything that she had grown up with was a lie.

* * *

**Please leave a review x **


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **

**A/N: A huge thanks goes to my readers x**

* * *

Pain.

It was the first thing that struck Becker as he began to rouse. It was a crippling pain that rocketed through him like fire. He tried to open his eyes but his eyelids were holding his dark chocolate brown orbs in a tight prison. Trapped in a never- ending blackness he began to panic. What had happened? Where was he?

His mind was trying to break free of the fog surrounding it, trying to make sense of how one minute he had been fine, and the next he had ended up in what could only be described as hell. Tears began to swell beneath his eyelids. Here he had none of his usual control that came with being the head of security for the ARC. He was lost, and terrified, more terrified than he has ever been in his life. Though one thing that he's sure of is that he's not alone. There's a presence from close by. Breathing. Warmth. A voice.

The voice was soft and held a distinct tone within it that he instantly recognized. A woman's face began to loom in front of him. She looked kind, and behind the tears of sadness moistening her cheeks, she was beautiful too.

It took him a while but he finally managed to pluck her name out of what jumbled memories he could grab onto.

Jessica Parker.

He felt an impossibly huge grin spreading from his one cheek to the other. However his joy of seeing the field coordinator was soon somewhat dampened by the man he saw her leaning over. It was him. How? _ What?

He blinked, shook his head, and took another sweeping look of the image of himself lying on the bed. This couldn't be happening!

Becker swallowed down hard as a mixture of confusion, and alarm built up into a solid lump within his throat. He had heard of outer body experiences before but he hadn't thought much of it, and now that it was happening to him, he felt foolish for doubting others who had been through the same.

His anxiety was increased by soaking in the terrible condition his body was in. His outer body lay wrecked on the small medical cot. It was still slightly covered in dried blood, and the gashes that were slashed into it's skin ran horrifyingly deep. It was clear that he had broken his left leg, and going by the splint supporting his neck he'd say that it was possible that he'd done some major damage to his neck and spine too. It was a picture of very little hope.

He began to wonder how his body had gotten into such a dire state. He concentrated for a while, and then with a sudden and painful impact he remembered. He immediately regretted fishing out those memories. Now the image of the predator had penetrated his mind, he couldn't get it to leave.

He watched in dismay as Jess was told that she had to leave by one of the medical staff. She nodded in understanding, but the anxiety on her face seemed to increase. She leaned forwards and placed a kiss on his bodies cheek. He shivered as he felt the contact of her lips briefly.

" I love you." She whispered.

The three little words rippled through the air and surrounded him, like a warm blanket being thrust over him.

For a moment he forgot about his current predicament and just concentrated on those words and the meaning lying behind them.

Did she really mean those words or were they driven by the force of grief. He found that he didn't have much time to ponder about it as Jess was ushered out of the medical bay.

It was then that he wondered what his best course of action should be. He wasn't sure how to reattach himself to his catatonic body. He needed someone who knew about weird and freaky things, outer body experiences, conspiracy theories behind death, and ghosts. He shuddered. Was he a ghost? Was that what he was now? No! Surely not. His body, though unstable and under constant watch by the medical staff, was still alive and working.

His answer to all his problems walked through the door. Connor Temple. Of course! Who else was nerdy enough to know about what was going on? It was funny, Becker never really got on with Connor Temple. The kid had more than once gotten under his skin. He was like an itch that you just can't scratch. But now, seeing Connor here, made him feel so happy and relieved. Connor would be able to help him surely. If he couldn't then no one could. There was one problem though. No one could se him. He was in effect, non existent. He would have to make contact with the outside world somehow, but how could he do that?

Connor seemed a little nervous to be in the medical bay. He carried a magazine and placed it on the bedside table. Closer inspection showed Becker that it was a magazine about tanks. If the situation hadn't been quite so bizarre and terrifying Becker would have smirked at that. Connor was quite sweet when he wanted to be. Connor lowered his head, " Get better soon action man, yeh?" The younger man seemed to freeze up for a moment before walking back out again.

Becker was transfixed on his body. It was a strange feeling. Gazing over a broken version of yourself, and knowing that you should be within that empty shell.

It was the next person to enter the medical bay that came to see him that shocked him. It was the girl. The girl that he was sure that he'd seen before. She seemed so familiar, and reminded him of someone, but he wasn't quite sure of who. She was the one person on his mind when he had lost his concentration. Who was she?

She came to stand over his body and a single teardrop slipped from her eye, " You have to get better _" she stool a shaky breath," If you don't then I won't exist. I know that that doesn't make much sense to you now, but hopefully it will, one day anyway. Just please come back." She grabbed his bodies hand tightly.

Becker pulled his hand up to his face as he felt the pressure the girl was putting on his bodies hand.

His heart went out to the girl. He wanted to hug her, and tell her that he was sorry for shouting at her before. He'd been confused and angry, and though he was still confused, his anger had somewhat dimmed now.

" It'll be ok. " He said out loud.

The girls head snapped up and she looked around with wild eyes. Had she heard him? Could she be the key to breaching contact with the ARC?

* * *

**Please leave a review x**


End file.
